EL HORROCRUX PERDIDO
by Tonksandromeda
Summary: Todo terminó, y si no fuera asi...
1. Chapter 1

Destacar solo lo digo en este capitulo, porque repetirlo en todos me aburre y los demas tambien: este mundo es de J. , los demas solo podemos soñar y pedirlos prestados.

LA CARTA Y FUTURO

Dos hermanos, hermano y hermana, para ser especificos llegaban a aquel castillo, que en otros tiempos habia sido grandioso y mejores colegios de Europa, el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechiceria. Estos nuevos personajes de tez morena, ojos negros y el pelo azabache, el chico era musculoso, con espaldas anchas y cintura estrechas con unas piernas y largas que podia adivinarse que debajo de esos pantalones de mezclilla; la chica sin embargo era un poco mas baja que el pelo su constitucion era como la de una modelo, pechos medianos una cintura estrecha y grandes piernas.

Venian para enseñar, pero para tambien a ayudar a reconstruir ese magnifico castillo que aunque en ruinas nodejaba de ser grandioso. Entraron por la puerta que ya estaba reconstruida y siguieron hacia la torre mas alta que no fue destruida y donde se encontra el despacho de los que habian sido alguna vez directores de Hogwarts, reposando en cuadros fragmentos de una pequeña parte de almas de esos directores pero evidentemente eso se habia echo con magia blanca no como los temidos horrocrux.

Entraron a la oficina y se encontraron con una mujer de pelo blanco, recogido en un moño, capa estrictamente recta, toda ella era la imagen de la rectitud y no era para menos ella era ahora la directora de ese colegio en ruinas, la profesora McGonagall. La anteriormente mencionada levanto los ojos para ver quien era los intrusos y su cara cambio a la de una madre.

-Queridos niños-a lo que estos sonrieron-habeis venido-no pudiendo evitar las lagrimas de la anciana-gracias- decia Minerva con mucha gratitud

-Nos has llamado Minerva- dijo el chico abrazando a la anciana-sabes que siempre requieras de nuestra ayuda aqui estaremos- dijo separandose de la directora y dejando espacio para que su hermana la abrazara tambien.

-Ademas-decia la chica entisiasmada, enseñando esos dientes tan blancos como los de su hermana que parecian de un anuncio de detentrifico-No podemos dejar pasar la oportunidad de enseñar aqui-separandose de la directora-aunque sea en estas circunstancias. Nos apenamos mucho saber que el abuelo-miro al retrato de Albus Dumbledore- falleciera- el retrato de este, tenia apariencia de dormir, en un profundo sueño-no pudimos venir a Inglaterra, sabes que el nos dijo que mantuvieramos a raya a todos los mortifagos existentes en E.E.U.U, ademas de nuestro legado.

-Pero alli hay alguien que los cubra no?- dijo la directora con gesto de preocupacion, y pensando que, a lo mejor, habia sido una equivocacion llamarlos.

-No minerva salto el chico- como si le hubiera leido la mente-no te preocupes nuestra familia ya lo hacia antes de nacer nosotros-le explico-son dos grandes familia, separadas pero unidas al mismo tiempo, para estar destinados o no entenderse- dijo sonriendo orgullos- se entienden genial.

-Seria bueno para variar-dijo la chica-conocer esto lleno de gente-diciendolo con resentimiento

-Alice, no podiamos esponerlos, sabiendo quien erais y suponiendo que vuestra familia fuera a por vosotros- dijo agachando la mirada con pena- la mayoria era mortifagos

-Pero habia gente buena-decia con resentimiento, mirandola a los ojos

-BASTA-chillo el chico mirando a las dos- lo que esta echo no se puede cambiar- y mirando a la directora dijo- ahora nos diras tambien porque nos has echo venir porque no es solo para enseñar y reconstruir, me estas escondiendo algo Minerva-no se a acabado la guerra del todo!- dijo mirándola sorpendia.

La directora le respondio con ojos como platos y sin sabere como lo sabia

-No, no ha acabado, hay un horrocrux que no previno nadie y esta creciendo en un cuerpo de niño, que viene mañana a la escuela por primera vez- mirando a los chicos, añadió-lo encontramos por suerte.

-Vale Minerva, pero me siento muy defraudado con usted jamas nos escondio nada y nos trae hasta aqui, ilusionado porque por fin ibamos a venir y esponernos como gente normal en Inglaterra-decia ese muchacho con un profundo dolor en los ojos

-Ephram, lo siento, creia que como teneis ese legado..., pensaba que no vendrais, y quiero que el joven Potter tenga una vida, se lo merece-mirando directamente a los ojos a los visitantes-vosotros sabeis mejor que nadie lo que estar atado a tu propio destino.

El chico la miro a los ojos dolido pero comprendiendo lo que decia aquella bruja, y levantandose se fue hacia las ruinas del castillo, dejando a la hermana con la directora.

-Minerva olvidalo, se le pasara, donde dormiremos y que enseñaremos? -dijo Alice, con interes

-Daran DCAO, y magia antigua-la chica la miro con interes, porque esa magia no la enseñaban en Inglaterra, sino era algo que se daba en EEUU por los antiguas tribus, ya quela magia fue recogida por como bien sabia la magia provino de los druidas-bueno me ire a mis aposentos, estoy cansada, ya le dire a mi hermano donde estan los suyos-decia levantandose-me los muestras Minerva?-la directoras asintio y se levanto

Mientras iba por los caminos de aquel castillo medio en reuinas, la hermosa joven pensaba en como iban a ser redibidos por los alunmos, y como iba a ir reconstruyendo el castillo, aunque mientras caminaba observaba iba reconstruyendose magicamente

-Minerva, el castillo se esta reconstr...?-la directora la paro con la mano y afirmando con la cabeza.

-El castillo se construyo gracias a los fundadores como sabes, y eran magos muy poderosos, lo hicieron con tanta ilusion y magia que lass partes antiguas tiene la capacidadmde recomponerse solo-La chica la miraba a ella y a las zonas que por si solas se recomponian-es como si tubiera vida y gracias a ello podemos abrir tan rapido-parandose en una puerta anuncio- Hemos llegado, entra-ordeno

La habitación era acogedora con colores rojos, amarillos y azules, tenia un sofa enfrente de una chimenea que ardia leños dentro de ella proporcionando a la sala calor. En dos esquinas de la habitación habia mesas, provistas de todo lo que un profesor necesitaba para elaborar su trabajo. Poseia tres puertas.

-Es muy acogedor Minerva-decia la chica abrazandola-pero la chimenea no nos hacia falta, como bien sabes podemos regular nuestra temperatura a nuestra voluntad-volvio a mirar la sala-herencia familiar.

-No pongas los dientes largos a los mortales, cielo-decia la anciana, acariciando la cara de la hermosa chica. Señalando las habitaciones dijo-la de la izquierda es tuya, la de la derecha es la de Ephram y la del centro esta acomodada con todo lo necesario para que no descuideis vuestro entrenamiento, y por supuesto el bosque prohibido es vuestra casa cuando lo precisen

La chica la miro sonriendo-me encanta, es mas de lo que necesitamos- mirandola seriamente añadió- no debias habernos escondido nada, hubiermos venido sin escondernos nada.

-Lo siento de verdad- decia la directora mientras desviaba la vista al bosque prohibido, oyendo de lejmos un aullido lastimero- te dejo que mañana tendreis mucho trabajo- dicho esto se fue dejando a la chica en sus aposentos.

_En otro lado de Inglaterra..._

Unos chicos descansaba, y esperaban con impaciencia, el dia siguiente, ya que volverian a Hogwarts para acabar sus estudios, aunque no sabia exactamente si resistirian el curso, ya que en ese lugar perdieron a un hermano, a un abuelo, a un amigo, perdieron muchas cosas.

-Harry, que vas a cursar este año? se que queria ser auror, pero ahora que todo a acabado has cambiado de opinion?- le decia Hermione con interes al hermano que nunca tubo

-Si, lo que pasa que lo hago porque me gusta y porque quiero proteger a las personas, ya que hay miles de delitos que existen muchos delitos que se cumplen tanto aqui como en el mundo muggle y cuando acabe aqui mis estudios ire al mundo muggle para ser policia, asi podre coordinar delitos de magos relacionado con el mundo muggle y viceversa porque no me creo que a los muggles les seamos tan indiferentes-Hermione le miro sorprendida, ya que antes del año que pasaron Harry habia madurado tanto, y cuya reflexión fue una a la que ella jamas hubiera llegado-y tu Hermione, que piensas hacer ahora?

-Estudiare leyes magicas-dijo mientras el la miraba atentamente-creo que ahora es un momento de mucha confusión, las represiones de la guerras son horribles, eso nos dice la historia magica y la que no es magica, y se debe proteger a las personas, de que no caigamos en los errrores del pasado.

En esos momento llegaba Ron-chicos ya estoy aquí- decia mientras besaba a su ahora novia- De que hablabais? decia cogiendo unas palomitas que habia entre sus amigos

-de que estudiaremos este año-informadolo- porque a diferencia de ti, sabemos lo que queremos hacer-decia su novia, mirandolo inquisitivamente- todavia no me has dicho que vas a estudiar y mira que te lo e preguntado mil veces, y siempre me cambias de tema-expresando su enfado-desde que he llegado no te e visto casi.

-Si se que voy a estudiar-en ese momento se apararecio Ginny, en brazos de su novio, asustando a todos, lo que todos menos Harry desenfudaron las varitas

-Si llego a saberlo vengo con varita-decia riendose-de que hablabais?-Hermione le informo de todo, y Ginny se rio y pincho a su hermano-o vamos Ronnie, no le has dicho nada a tu novia, woow, si estoy impresionada ahora

Hermione miro a su novio un poco confundida

-Vale ya, he estado estudiando, mejorando en todas las ramas referentes a pociones, transformaciones, hechizos y he leido libros muggles-su novia empezo a sentirse orgullosa de el, pero dolida, porque no se lo habia dicho, y todavia no sabia porque hacia aquello, y como si le leyese la mente, su novio dijo- voy a presentarme a los TIMOS otra vez, quiero ser sanador y medico

Su mejor amigo y su novia lo miraban sorprendido, mientras que su hermana estaba muy orgullosa de el

-Y lo a echo todo perfectamente le consto-explico Ginny-pero sus frutos han dado resultados, ya que ha echo el examen para entrar en la universidad muggle y a aprobado y con nota suficiente para entrar este año mismo

Todo el mundo se sintio realmente de el, quien diria que ese zoquete pudiera ser tan listo...

-No voy a ir hasta que no acabe los estudios de sanación, que son tres años, ademas creo que un conocimiento del estudio magico y muggle conjuntamente, puede ayudar a resolver muchos enfermos que hay ahora en San Mugo-expreso sabiamente-ademas hay que terminar los estudios y pasado mañana tengo los TIMOS, empezare mas tarde que vosotros las clases pero, no importa ya estoy a vuestra altura incluso de la tuya enana-dijo señalando a su hermana y riendose

Hermione se sentia tan atraida de esa faceta que habia descubierto de su novio y sin previo aviso, y sin prestar importancia de que se encontraba alli sus amigos, le cogio la cara con ambas manos y le empezo a besar apasionadamente, y como siempre le pasaba se perdia, en aquellos labios, eran su droga. Ellos no se daron cuenta cuando sus amigos se fueron dejandolos en ese maravilloso momento que estaban compartiendo

Harry estaba compartiendo con su novia un momento intimo con su novia, no hablaban, solo disfrutaban de su presencia. El pensaba que las cosas habian cambiado mucho, cada uno habia decidio que hacer, ya no habia ningun mago oscuro que pudiera afectar a su vida, podia elegir ese destino ya decidido. Asi se quedaron durmiendo.

Travesura realizada


	2. Chapter 2

NUEVOS ACONTECIMIENTOS Y IMPRIMACION

A la mañana siguiente, Harry fue despertado por Ginny, que no sabia como habia acabado en la cama despues de haber quedado dormido agarrado a ella. Para el eso, era lo mejor que trajo el fin de guerra. Ademas, el fin de la guerra, tambien le trajo muchas posiblidades y elecciones que no habia echo, porque pensaba que no iba a tener oportunidades de hacerlas, pero ahora tenian casi 18 y las cumpliría todas, costase lo que le costase.

Se dio cuenta que era el unico que quedaba en la habitacion pues Ron ya se habia levantado. Ron habia cogido la rutina de levantarse antes que el, sabia que habia cogido la costumbre de correr antes de empezar el dia. Segun Ron le relajaba y hacia que rindiera mejor su dia, sin embargo, el preferia la meditacion, conectaba con su nucleo mágico y hacia que su magia funcionara incluso sin varita, pero se preguntaba que pasaria si se fuera con Ron a correr y luego Ron meditara con el, si podia lograr mas cosas con su magia y ayudaria con la concentracion de Ron para que le costara menos tiempo en concentrarse para sus estudios.

Entonces se volvio a dar cuenta que estaba perdiendo tiempo mediante sus pensamientos, ya cuando llegase a Hogwarts iria a la sala de menesteres y convocaria una habitación apta para la meditacion, ya que sabia que no sabia cuanto de sus compañeros volverian para iniciar su formacion magica profesional a Hogwarts, pero meditar rn uns habitacion en le castillo, lleno de estudiantes seria imposible. Se vistio en menos que se decia quiddich, y salio corriendo de la habitacion que compartia con Ron en la madrigera, a desayunar algo rapido y salir corriendo que eran las 10 y el tren para no faltar costumbre sadria a las 11.

Arribo en aquella cocina que era pequeña y acogedora:

-Harry, que te pongo huevos y beicon, o cereales?-Decia la señora Wesley, corriendo y preocupada de que unos de sus hijos se iba a desayunar-Mira te pongo el beicon en dos sándwich, te los comes por el camino, y ahora te bebés el zumo de naranja y te comes los huevos revueltos-dijo resuelta

-Mama-Harry la empezo a llamar asi porque esa mujer fue en su vida lo mas parecido que tuvo a usn madre-meteme los huevos con el beico y tomo ahora el zumo-dandole la sonrisa mas sincera que pudo darle a esa mujer que tanto amor fraternal le daba a diario.

-Vamos corre-decia poniendole un vaso con zumos y terminando de envolver esos sándwiches y dandole un beso le deseo que pasara un feliz curso, ya que, Ron, Hermione y Ginny ya les estaba esperando en el coche. Habian acompañado a Arthur a coger los coches, uno del los padres de Hermione que querian despedirse de ella, y otro del ministerio porque aunque habia acabado la guerra quedaban mortifagos fugados, que no suponia un gran problema para el heroe de la comunidad mágica, pero suponia una gran amenaza, ya que, explicaciones del nuevo ministro de magia el exauror Kingsley, eran magos que habian perdido todo y que matar al unico que se lo habia arrebatado no iban a perder mas.

Se monto en el coche, donde iba acompañado de Ginny y para su sorpresa del ministro

-Hola Harry-decia el minsitro extrechandole la mano, cosa que este acogio gustoso-vas a volver por lo que veo, y te quiero pedir una cosa- dijo poniendose mas serio todavia-no soy Dumbledore, pero si te quiero exigir cautela, no sabemos cuantos mortifagos quedan libres. Los mas sanguinolientos, fallecieron el la batalla pero, no todos-Harry le miraba pensando que ya estaba haciendo su propio camino y que le volvian a cortar las alas. Observabo que Ginny y al señor Wesley, y se ponian tenso el comentario.

-Señor, usted tambien me va a doblegar? Me va a dirigir como lo hicieron otros?-sorpendiendo con este comentario a ministro-sinceramente me llevan manejando la vida desde que naci, y sin ofender, en Hogwarts, aunque no esta Dumbledore, esta la nueva directora Minerva McGonagall, y ella, no es tan poderosa como Albus pero es poderosa y lo sera mas, y le dare mi mas pleno apoyo. Tambien se que los profesores de Hogwarts son los mejores docentes que puede existir, asi que si me lo permite yo confiare en mi propio camino y en Minerva-ademas ya estaban llegado a King Kross, dandose cuenta que habia mucho reportero magico por alli, y enfadandose con Kingsley, ya que, jamas creeria que el iba a hacer lo que otros en su anterior puesto, quisieron hacer con el, manipularle para que diera apoyo al ministerio. Le habia engañado-no me esperaba esto de usted ministro-dijo bajandose del coche, mientras que el ministro hacia lo mismo y iba hacia a el-eramos amigos, y el ministerio no volvera a intentar que le de mi apoyo, sin antes ver lo que piensan hacer con todos los mortifagos apresados-le decianen bajo, cuando se acercaban a el todos los reporteros-adios-dijo separandose del ministro antes de que los reporteos llegaran a su posicion, cosa que no paso desapercibida por los periodistas, que rodearon al ministro, mientras Harry iba al anden

-Lo siento Harry-le decia un apenado señor Wesley-no sabia que tramaba, si lo hubiera ...

-No se disculpe-dijo alzando la mano, mientras llegaron a la linea que separa el anden magico del anden muggle-creia que Kingsley iba a ser diferente, pero no se que le dan a las personas que obstentan ese cargo que todas hacen lo mismo conmigo-reflexionaba en voz alta

-Harry sabes que nuestra familia siempre te apoyara, no tengas miedo de volver, y no volvere a caer en la misma trampa otra vez

-Volvere-se giro para mirarle a los ojos-son lo mas parecido a una familia que tengo- se le empañaron los ojos en lagrimas-despues de haber visto a mi padre y a mi madre, junto a sus amigos me hizo mucha falta una familia verdadera, pero no tengo que buscar, porque siempre están ahí, amandome como a un hijo-dirigiendo la mirada a Ginny-y me ha dado lo mas preciado de mi vida, aunque tambien esta guerra ademas de amigo nos a arrebatado a un hijo y a un hermano-recordando a George.

Entonces se aparto de alli y observando como la sociedad magica habia menguado. La guerra habia echo estragos, y no solo en el recorte de la poblacion sino en la economia, enfermedades,... Lo que conlleva una guerra, sea magica o no. Veia como se apartaban de la familia de los Malfoy, pero no le sorpendio, lo que si le entro curiosidad fue de aquel chico moreno, que iba con la familia platinada. Sin darse cuenta se vio rodeado de personas que querian dar la mano al heroe magico, pero el las evitaba.

Cogiendo la mano de Ginny se encamino al tren, buscando un vagón libre donde poder sentarse tranquilamente, y por fin encontraron uno, que sino estaba vacio se encontro con una pareja que se comia, pero literalmente.

-Ejem, ejem- los aludidos no se enteraron-EJEM, EJEM- ellos seguian a lo suyo, y vio como salia agua de la varita de su novia hacia la pareja

-Ginny!-decia su hermano-mira como me has puesto- fue dirigiendose hacia ella-te vas a entera

Harry se coloco en medio riendose

-He tosido por cuatro veces y seguiais comiendose-señalando la entrepierna le dijo-mira se te a bajado algo, vaya Ron, no sabia de tu potencia-haciendo que su amigo se pusiera como el pelo de rojo, y riendose a carcajadas, ya que veia a Hermione desde que la agua muy avergonzada

_En otro vagon..._

-Tranquilo-le decia Malfoy al chico que iba por primera vez a Hogwarts-estar en Hogwarts es un sueño, porqué la magia rebosa por todo el-estaba ilusionado-pero al ser de nuestra familia, a lo mejor no te tratan bien-decia apenado, pero reponiendose y mostrando orgullo, resolución-pase lo que pase, muestrate oregulloso y sobre todo elige tu propio camino

Un chico moreno, de un atractivo casi natural, le miraba, admirandole, cosa que Malfoy no le gustaba mucho.

-Draco, me vas a acompañar adentro?-decia esperanzado-tengo miedo no se si tenemos que pasar una prueba, ya que segun tu, hay cuatro casas y no se mucho de magia, a que casa pertenecere?

-Perteneceras segun tus cualidades, te explico, esta Slytherin, alli estamos, los leales,y los astutos; Gryffidor, los valientes, tienen temple y son caballerosos; Hufflepuff, los justos, leales y perseverantes y por último, Ravenclaw, los inteligentes y con dotes de erudición. -explicaba-pero realmente esas cosas son cosas que destacan de tu personalidad, pero no quiere decirr que siendo Slytherin, no seamos ccaballerosos, leales, inteligentes,...-se miraba la mano como si tuviera una cosilla- hay una Gryffidor, muy inteligente y no quiere decir que sea Ravenclaw- mirandolo a los ojos continuo-y se selecciona con el Sombrero Seleccionado, segun cuenta la leyenda, pertenecio a Gryffidor y lo sajo y encanto para que pudiera ver las caracteristicas admiraba cada uno de los cuatro fundadores, solo debes ponértelo en la cabeza y el mira y observa el interior de tu cabeza

Ve tus cualidades mas sobresaliente y dicta donde debes ir.

El chico se tranquilizo con lo que le dijo, aquel que era su hermano, mas bien lo consideraba hermano porque tenia el apellido Malfoy, pero no era un Malfoy, desde qu fueron a buscarle al orfanato le habian echo pertenecer a la familia, pero antes de eso el tenia una famillia, adoptiva si, pero familia jams supo de donde venia, ni donde pertenecia, era feliz, con sus extrañezas, pero feliz, y de eso no hacia mas de medio año

**FLASH BACK-INICIO**

Un niño moreno se encontraba, jugando en la parte trasera de un gran jardin, de una zona residencial de York. Tenia todo lo que un niño de clase mieda muggle podiamdesear, juguetes un perra llamada Sonea, y unos padres que le amaban.

-Auriga!-llamaba la madre de el niño-a comer

El niño se dirigio hacia la cocina cuando llego, el miedo le cogelo, se quedo estaticos, e institivamente retrocedio pero quedo en la puerta de la cocina quedando, atrapado en la cocina. Enfrente de el se iriguia un ser con cara de serpientee y ojos rojos que apuntaba a su madre horrorizada con una rama, que parecia tallada, de la cual salio un rayo verde de ella que impacto directamente en el cuerpo de su madre, la cual quedo inerte, con los ojos abierto de terror. Aquel ser se giro y mirandole se rio a carcajadas lo que le hizo tener mas miedo. La rama se dirigio detras de el, la cual salio otro rayo verde y oyo como algo pesado caia. Derrepente del aquel ser salio algo que no supo identificar pero que se le metio dentro de el haciendole que se callera desmayandose y girando el cuerpo para ver el cuerpo de su padre, como el de su madre inerte.

Dos horas mas tardes se desperto en un hospital y con un fuerte dolor en el pecho

**FLASH BACK-FIN**

Al fin llegaron al andén, y comoc siempre le esperaba Hagrid, con el pelo mas cano, pero perseverando su aspecto salvaje, y cuya altura era superios a dos hombres altos

-Los de primer año por aqui decia el gigante-los niños pequeños asustados se dirigian alli con miedo

Malfoy empujo a su ahora hermano, pero este se aferro mas a la pierna del rubio

-Tienes que ir con Hagrid es la tradicion-el niño no iba a soltar tan facilmente la pierna y cerraba los ojos con mas fuerza

-Me da miedo es muy grande, por fin miro al gigante que le miraba con toda la calma y cariño del mundo para que viera que no le iba a hacer daño-el gigante iba a hablar con el cuando el rubio le paro con la mano, dandole a entender que le dejara hablar con el-Hagrid es el guardian de las llaves y terrenos de Hogwarts y ademas profesor de la escuela -presentandolo-pero no es un gigante es un semi-gigante, y mirale a los ojos Auriga-este le hizo caso- ves algo malo en el?, es muy grande pero es no es malo-le daba un beso en la sien mientras se levantaba del sitio, sintiendo como aflojaba el chico-ademas eres un Malfoy, nosotros no tenemos miedo de nadie-el niño se irguio y miro a Hagrid

-Vamonos, por favor- le dijo al semi-gigante

Cuatro personas que presenciaron la escena se quedaron atonitos, no sabian como Malfoy habia podido mostrarse tan humano? Delante de los demas, que no hubiera tratado como escoria a Hagrid y desde cuando tenia un hermano?

-woow, eso fue raro muy raro-decia Ron con los ojos como platos

-Si-dijeron al unisono

-Vamos a los carros, nos vamos a perder al sombrero como tardemos-dijo Ginny a lo que todos la siguieron

Alli se encontraron con Luna y Neville, que iban cogidos de la mano, se hicieron novios en la batalla como sus amigos y desdee entonces no se separaron. Contaron como les estaba llendo a ellos, mientras que Harry los oia de lejos y observaba el castillo, estaba muy sorprendido de que la reconstrucción fuera tan rapida, pero veia tambien los estragos que hizo la guerra, el campo de quidditch, seguía totalmente destruido, lo unico que quedaba en esa explanada era la casa de Hagrid, que se irgia un poquito mas grande y bonita, ya que, su casa fue destruida en la guerra. Se percato entonces que las conversaciones habian cesado y miraban lo mismo que el

-hermano, esta muy reconstruida, no se como lo han echo en escasos 6 meses, pero no todo podia estar nuevo-le decia Ron-pero ya haremos un nuevo campo, para que tenemos magia-decia riendose, ya que sabia lo importante que era para Harry el quidditch

-Te ayudaremos-decia Neville-se alguien mejor que Hermione en encantamientos-pinchado a su companera y sintiendose orgullosos-Luna

-es verdad- decia Ginny, a lo que Hermione se ponia mas furiosa-tu eree muy buena en todas las materias pero es que Luna tiene un don-decia, veia que Hermione, habia encontrado la horma de su zapato

-ya veremos- dijo la aludida al fin, y la miro como si fuera su rival

Entraron al gran comedor en silencio, pero ya habia finalizado la ceremonia de seleccion, pero se sorprendio de ver al chico que Malfoy le trato con tanto cariño alli en la mesa de Gryffidor. Empezaron a comer y hablaban

-Ginny, porque tuviste que hacerle caso a Luna, no hemos visto ni la seleccion, mira que ir al bosque a por no se que narggles...

La nueva directoranse levanto del asiento y dio dos golpecitos en el vaso para que la sala se callara

-Como es bien sabido, hemos vuelto a abrir las puertas y a repetir examenes para muchos-guiño el ojo a la mesa Gryffidor-se que para muchos de ustedes, volver a sido muy duro, han perdido hermanos amigos, padres,..., pero una vez nuestro querido director Dumbledore, nos enseñó que la vida esta mas alla de la muerte y que no hay que tener pena por los muertos, sino por las personas vivas y las que no saben vivirla plenamente. Ahora sin mas les informare, seguira existiendo las nuevas asignsturas, pero habrá una nueva llamada magia antigua, pero si preferiis lo podeis llamar poder mental, a los de primero les sera mas facil, porque iran aprendiendo durante 7 años mas, pero a los de ultimo curso os resultara un desafio, pero no me corresponde a mi enseñaros esa aasignatura, ahora sin mas dilaciones, os presentare en nuevo profesorado, DCAO y magia antigua la daran Alice Black y Ephraim Black, y para que no haya rumores son hermanos- señalando a estos, aunque el salon era un hervidero pero dos personas se quedaron de piedra porque uno pensaba que habia sobrevivido la familia y otro porque pensaba que ya no habia ninguna Black viviente-levantese por favor -decian los aludidos- el chico se levanto pero la chica que miraba fijamente a Draco Malfoy, no pudo, el hermano la miro extrañado y urgo en su mente

_**En la mente...**_

Salia muchas imagenes futuras, de imagenes con ese joven mago, y las palabras de su padre: _es como la gravedad, cuando la ves te cambia el centro, derrepente no es la tierra la que te sostiene, harias cualquier cosa, serias cualquier cosa por ella, su amigo, su hermano, su protector,..._

_**Fuera de la mente...**_

Y entonces comprendio lo que le ocurrio a su hermana, se habia imprimado, no se dio cuenta ni siquiera cuando aplaudian y mecanicamente se sentaba estaba anodado, ella jamas mostro los poderes de la tribu.

La directora siguio con las presentaciones, pero ese comportamiento no era lógico en esos dos: Slugghorn, para pociones y un joven aprendiz llamado Drew Fuller-algunas chicas suspiraron, tras el atractivo de este, pero suspiraron mas por Ephram, que seguia sentado mirando a su hermana extrañado- el profesor Slugghorn, quiere jubilarse definitivamente; profesora Weasley-sus hijos giraron donde la directora señalaba, surguiendo de detras de Hagrid que como ers tan grande no se la veia a la mujer bajits y regordeta, con cara afable-enseñara herbologia, la profesora Sinitra de astrologia, la profesora Vector de aritmancia, Hagrid criaturas magicas, estudios muggles que sera dado por Arabella Figg-esta vez fue Harry quien se atraganto, porque la señora Figg era una squib, pero era vieja y esta lucia joven, rubia y extremadamente bella, la profesors creia que le miraba a el pero realmente a quien miraba era a Auriga.-y por ultimo y no menos importante encantamientos con Xenofilius Lovegood, y claro yo en transformaciones.

Los estudiantes empezaron a aplaudir con entusiasmo, y cuando hubo acabado los aplausos todos se fueron a sus torres, alli hablarian de las nuevas contrataciones porque lo que realmente le sorprendio que la señora Weasley no les hubiera dicho nada ni el padre de Luna a ella, y quien erana esos Black y el misterioso Drew Fuller.

Travesura realizada

Las personas que sean de España se habran dado cuenta una frase que a mi personalmemte me enamoro de una pelicula y la imprimacion también


End file.
